Antiva Ahoy!
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Female Inquisitor with Josephine Montilyet after everything is over (including Trespasser DLC). Also a bit of F. Hawke and Isabella in it. Femslash, you've been warned.
**Dragon Age Inquisition: Antiva Ahoy!**

Since the end of the Inquisition, Amelia went with the young ambassador to Antiva where she was welcomed and loved by the Montilyets. Amelia couldn't be happier; happily wedded to Josephine Montilyet and now running the business with her. Amelia left the life of the Inquisitor behind along with the Travelyan namesake, she was never a fan of the noble life or being of Oswick. Being the youngest in the family, and an oddball at that as she preferred bow and daggers over other things only added to her oddness.

Unlike her siblings, Amelia loved the wilderness and always hunting for one thing or another. Much to the displeasure of her parents, Amelia hung out with a few questionable people by her twelve summer. By her fourteenth summer, Amelia could picked a person's pockets clean by just smiling at them though she rarely does such a thing. The mess at the Temple of Sacred Ashes occurred and then Solas and his plan left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I can do that darling," Josephine said extending her hand at her wife of three summers.

"I'm not that bad love," Amelia said hauling a basket filled with fruits she'd bought from the market after she visited the dock early to make sure everything works.

"You checked the dock again didn't you?" Josephine said with a raised brow.

"Mm-hm, everything looks good and everyone ready to set out again. Even people from the House of Repose are aboard our ships." Amelia said stepping inside the large estate with her wife beside her.

"Three summers and you're still keeping things running like back then," Josephine said softly as she watched her beloved former Inquisitor put the basket on the counter.

"Back then, I have Leliana, Cullen and you, love. It's good to get back to normal, even though you're noble and all." Amelia replied with a wink before she took a fresh strawberry and held it in front of her wife's mouth.

"That's because you're always away to get things back in order," Josephine said as a smile graced her lips before she leaned forward and took a nip of the ripe fruit.

"Maker, you're lovely Lady Montilyet." Amelia growled as she leaned forward and captured her Antivian beauty's lips with her own.

"You Marchers sure have your way with words," Josephine chuckled after Amelia pulled away for air.

"I heard from Cassandra, she's working with Divine Victoria and still finding Solas's whereabouts." Amelia said calmly as she took Josephine's left hand and pulled her in for an embrace.

"He might have saved you, but his plan could bring this world to ruin is bad. I just hope we find him soon and show him that the world as it is right now is good enough." Josephine said softly resting her head on Amelia's shoulder as her arms wrapped onto that familiar strong back.

"Come, let's give the boys a prep talk before they head out." Amelia said pulling her wife out of the house.

Ever since leaving the Inquisition, Josephine took over the family's business and it started to bloom now that she can do business in Orlais again. With her wedding to Amelia Travelyan, which in turn earned the backup of the Travelyan House in Oswick as well as throughout Ferelden.

Elsewhere in the bustling dock of Antiva, Audrey Hawke sat at a parlor enjoying a cup of fine tea with her old and trusty friend dwarf: Varric Tethras the Viscount of Kirkwall. With Corypheus dead for good this time, they can finally breathe and planned out the restoration process of Kirkwall. The restoration was still in progress and they're here for business as well as personal reasons.

"I hope Ravani made it here without causing troubles for our dear friend," Varric said drumming his fingers on the table as an idea struck him.

"Despite losing her left hand, Amelia can still fight like a Raging Demon with a dagger. Isabella will be put in place should she try anything, heard she talked about the growing Montilyet's trading fleet with the protection of the House of Repose. She sounded quite impressed last we talked," Audrey Hawke replied to he dear friend's inquiry. "Still can't believe you made Avaline Knight Commander," she added with a smirk on her lightly tanned complexion and short messy raven hair.

"What? You didn't want it even though you're the Champion of Kirkwall and all that." Varric said quirking at his friend, strong and sarcastic warrior. "How was your sister?" He added the question as an afterthought.

"Doing well, quit the life of a Warden and working with Avaline." Audrey answered.

The pirate captain still come and go now that she's back in the Amell's estate once more. Life on the sea isn't her thing, but loving a certain pirate got her living at sea for a while before Varric asked her to come to Skyhold a little over three summers ago to meet the Inquisitor. Her first impression of the Inquisitor was how she carried herself and how brooding she seemed to be, and Audrey understand it as a tittle always come with a burden.

"Ah fuck!" Varric cursed the moment he heard the sounds of metals clashing together.

The two friends bolted toward the dock, only to be flabbergasted at the sight of a shapely dark skinned pirate queen fending herself against a member of the House of Repose. The pirate noticed the new arrival but couldn't tear her eyes away from her opponent long enough to do or say anything. She docked her ship with the intention of meeting up her lover and friend, but the sight of the Montilyet's trading fleet was begging her to flirt with Death once more just so to know that she's alive.

"Enough!" A firm and demanding voice caused the battle to ceased and everyone turned toward the source of the voice.

"You had to do it didn't you, Ravani?" Varric was the first to spoke up.

"Thank you all for being so committed to us," Josephine turned her attention to the sailors and whatnot.

"Hawke!" Isabella exclaimed as she took in the tone, tall warrior standing beside the nicely dressed dwarf.

"Hey there trouble," Audrey said as a smirk formed on her lips.

"I assume she's not with the actual Ravani right?" Amelia said coming up to Varric.

"Nah, we were just making some deals with the big nobles of Antiva and planned to drop by to discuss business with you guys. Everything good with Ruffles?" Varric asked looking up as his former Inquisitor and Herald.

"Josephine is doing well and I'm glad things are looking up in Kirkwall, Cassandra still looking into 'it'. Josephine quit being ambassador and decided to take over the family's business with the help of her siblings of course, though I wish Yvet would stop causing her so much grief." Amelia replied.

"Being the heir of the family is tough, and I'm glad Seeker still got her head about her. She still with the Nightingale?" Varric nodded his head in sympathy.

"Yes, she's still serving as the Right Hand of the Divine. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Amelia asked with a raised brow.

"Love, we should talk at our home instead of here at the dock." Josephine's Antivan accent interrupted the conversation as she walked over to Amelia.

"Yes dear," Amelia nodded her head and started walking away with her wife in tow as the other three followed.

The servants served up the snacks and drinks, Isabella couldn't helped but compared the Montilyet's estate against Hawke's. Then she decided to have a closer look at the Montilyet herself, copper complexion and a shapely body despite her dress of deep blue and gold color hiding away the actual figure underneath it. Antivan women sure looked beautiful and enticing, but Isabella knew that her Hawke far outweigh all the beauties in Thedas. She might had wandering eyes, but never wandering hands or heart. Furthermore, the Antivan's partner shared similar complexion with her Hawke though their demeanor was the thing that set them apart.

"I would like to barter a trade of goods with you, Ruffles." Varric started the conversation by going straight to the point instead of going round about like a merchant would.

"Of course Viscount," Josephine said politely.

"It's Varric, always Varric when I'm with you guys." Varric said.

"Any new update on _'Swords and Shields'_? Cassandra asked about it when I last saw her," Amelia said knowing how busy her friend had been since returning to Kirkwall after the Inquisition was disbanded by her.

"She still find times to read it? I will send her the coming update as well as the new story I've been working on," Varric said with a twinkle of mischief crossed his eyes while handing Josephine a nice parchment.

"So you want a ship of goods to deliver to the market in Kirkwall, in return for what?" Amelia pulled everyone's attention back to the topic at hands.

"True, in return the goods you sell there by your people, they will be protected to ensure that no trouble occur." Varric said pulling out a piece of parchment with a plan already written on it.

"Looks good," Josephine said reading the plan drafted by Varric ahead of time.

"Come, have lunch with us." Amelia said as she stood up.

"No mask?" Hawke asked over lunch.

"Family thing, not some silly noble gathering, my love prefer it simple." Josephine replied putting food in Amelia's bowl like a mother hen.

"Whoa, missing a hand?" Isabella exclaimed the moment she saw Amelia raised her left arm up to touched Josephine's hand in gratitude.

"Things happened," Amelia said, looking not a bit offended and Audrey gave the pirate captain's thigh a squeeze to let her know not to say anymore.

"You're such a dotting wife, Ruffles." Varric said teasingly and Josephine chuckled lightly.

"We're doing the: _from sea to shore we tamed the waves once more_ ," Amelia said using the Montilyet's motto as a warm smile graced her lips.

It was the truth, after their marriage the pair started to get ships to restore the Montilyet back to its former glory before its exile from Orlais. Amelia started with one ship, and the head of the House of Repose met up with Josephine with an offer, an offer that Josephine turned into a business partnership between them. And when the Ravani noticed the grow amount of ships of the Montilyet, they want to restart the rivalry but the people from House of Repose foiled their desire to board the Montilyet's ships.

Varric spent the rest of the day locked away in Josephine's office to work out a contract that benefit both sides. Amelia was left alone with Audrey and Isabella, and the latter decided to steer clear of Amelia's missing left hand. Amelia showed the pair a nice size room filled with weapons and armors of all kinds for all sort of professions out there. There, Audrey and Amelia talked about different professions while Isabella stood back and listened. They looked to be so absorbed in their talk that Isabella's mind wondering how Josephine handles sych a weapons and armors fanatic person like Amelia. Her Hawke might be knowledgeable, but once the sword is off her back she talked about it no more.

"Which way did you follow?" Audrey asked as her eyes studied a pair of gleaming daggers before her.

"Tempest, you?" Amelia answered tracing her fingers along the great axe near her.

"None but I dabbed into Reaver a little bit," Audrey glancing over at the weapon Amelia was touching.

"This truly is a beauty," Audrey murmured at the sight of the gleaming red broad axe.

"It's called the Last Stand, it's yours if you like it."

"Oh I wouldn't, I am no collector but just a weapon user." Audrey cut her young friend off.

"I came across it when I traveled to Crestwood village," Amelia said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Ah," Audrey nodded remembering the dark and dreary place like yesterday.

"I'm sorry for being caught up with Varric about the business venture with Kirkwall even on my day off." Josephine said laying in her wife's embrace.

"It's alright love," Amelia said kissing Josephine's crown and looked at her flushed face.

"Could you be less wonderful my darling? I can never match up to you," Josephine said softly and lovingly.

"This coming from the magnificent Lady Montilyet, who loved me despite my terrible state I was after my return from confronting Solas." Amelia said as a light chuckle accompanied.

"Still wanting to kill him?" Josephine asked.

"No love, I want to redeem him should I run into him again. For now, I'm happy to spend my time with the woman I love." Amelia replied and kissing Josephine's crown again.

"Oh darling," Josephine purred already rolling on top of her wife ready to map her body once more.

Even though it has been a number of years since Amelia fought demons and sealing rifts, her body still slender and tone in all the right places. Josephine on the other hand still looked as luscious and lovely as the day Amelia met her for the first time in Haven. No matter how many times they'd made love, it is still as passionate as the first time just like their love and adoration for each other.

Amelia saw no one but Hosephine, she flirted and enjoyed her time with the beautiful Antivan when she was the Inquisitor. Now, she still flirt with her wife, and her eyes focused solely on Josephine like back then. Even with her left forearm, Amelia had no problem when it come to pleasing and making Josephine seen stars in bed. Their love for each other still going strong, and everyone in Josephine's family loved her wife as much as she does. Her siblings often turned to her wife for help from love to the mercantile business Josephine had given to then after she took over the family's trading business.

 **END**


End file.
